How to (NOT) become a Hero
by Wardexdorugoramon X7
Summary: If you ask Lance what's his ideal way of life, he surely will say: "Don't care as long as I can stay away from the Supers". That's his creed, stay under the radar and have a normal life avoiding problems and that has worked... Until he was forced to attend to Metropolis High. Now he has to do be a hero cuz now he is a (reluctant) member of superhero team! Future Lemons. OCxHarem


**Ok, probably you must be thinking this is somehow starnge and infuriating since there have to be several people who were asking me to update this story for some time. However, I want you to hold your tongues for the last part of the chapter 'cuz the Author Notes below will explain a few things for you.**

**The only thing I _can _say is that, after re-reading several of my stories I realized how utterly poor they were wrote... So-! Here I am to fix grammar mistake and expand its content!**

**Anyhow! I'll explain this later so please wait a little bit and enjoy this remake**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Devilborn at Metropolis - part 1**

* * *

"So… This is Metropolis, huh?" A teenager whispered nonchalantly.

He was a tall young man with spiky black hair and bright yellow eyes with slit pupils and a cut-scar on his left brow; he also has a lean but muscular physique and alabaster skin. He wore a deep blue jacket with a sandy yellow t-shirt, long brown pants and dark boots.

Right now he was inside a car along with his lawyer, looking at this new city with a bored and _slightly _annoyed expression as he leaned in his seat.

"Tsk! what a pain in the ass" He muttered as he let out a tired sigh.

"Hey kid, you don't have to behave like a moody teen ya know? It isn't like the Danvers are bad people" The other man— a tall and muscular dark-skinned man with bright crimson-colored eyes wearing a dark business suit— snickered as he gave the teen a knowing look.

"Huh, funny. As matter of fact I _never _said I wanted to be adopted by them or _anyone _is I recall correctly" The dark-haired teen glared at the man with a deep frown.

"Aye aye Captain! You said that!" The dark-skinned lawyer, rather than snapping back, simply chuckle as if the animosity of the boy wasn't anything unnerving. "However, as you may know, your opinion is next to useless when the tribunal see you as a kid so whatever you like it or not they will be your new parents" He added with a fox-like smirk. "Besides, they already have an adoptive daughter and she seems to be quite an Amazonian-like beauty. Who knows, perhaps ya and her can be more… _Intimate_"

"She is basically my sister now, you pervert oldman" The black-haired teen spat back.

"_Only _by paper. There is no blood relation and ya two don't' even have the same surname. Ya could fuck her and no one would bat an eye" The dark-skinned man shot back with a lazy shrug.

"Haha, very funny Müller"

"Me like to please, my boy~!" The lawyer responded with a goofy grin. "Seriously though, ya are expected to stay with them for a few months _at least_ so don't try to escape~"

"I can escape whatever I want"

"Ah ah ah! That's where ya're wrong, at least 'cuz I'm here. Remember, your brother gave me strict orders to look for a good home for ya… And ya know I _can _force ya to stay" The man replied back instantly as he waved his hand in 'as-matter-of-fact' motion which make the teen to glare him harder.

"For an apparent lawyer and family friend, you're an asshat" The golden-eyed teen spoke up as he crossed his arms as huffed in annoyance.

"Yup! Nero always calls me that!" The man said with an amused grin.

At the mention of that name, the teen adopted a somber and more irritated look. "… He could always take care of me" he muttered with barely contained anger.

Hearing the guy's respond, the red-eyed man sighed. "Lance… Ya know it's not that easy"

"Whatever. Just don't expect me to get all lovey dovey with them" Lance scoffed with a sour look.

"That's the spirit my boy!" Müller cheered excitably as he raised his fist to the air while grinning like a mad man. "And be sure to get a girlfriend with a nice pair of bo—"

"SHUTTHEFUCKUPYOUOLDCREEP!"

_BANG!_

The red-eyed man couldn't even finish the sentence before Lance beat the crap out of him with a thunderous punch on the face… This made the man to rocket outside the vehicle like a missile by the way.

"Honestly, sometimes I wonder how in the seven circles of hell I ended up with him as a lawyer" Lance added with a dull look. _'Leaving the Danvers' insistence to adopt me aside, it's amazingly suspicious that I got a _full_ scholarship even though I tried to stay under the radar for so long time'_ The teen thought with a frown as he substituted the lawyer and began to ride the vehicle by himself.

The teen made his way to the checkpoint and gave the officer his passport and the I-20 papers. Surprisingly enough, the officer didn't bat and eyelash to the fact that the door of the driver's seat was missing and he simply raised an eyebrow.

'_So far so good' _That was what Lance was thinking before he noted how condescended the officer's look was when he eyed his clothes. His stern look practically screams _"anti-punk"_ politics.

"Any reason for your arrival to Metropolis?" The officer asked while looking at the teen with narrowed eyes as if he was seeing a future villain. "Have you any plans for the future?"

The teen's eyebrow twitched at that kind of prejudice. _'Seriously?! Do I really look like a punk or a terrorist?! Come on, man!'_ He snarled internally but he let out a sigh to calm down as he decided to make a joke to dismiss the tension "… I come here to learn how to be a hero" He said with (fake) smile, completely oblivious of the fact that he said sounded (very) convincingly.

The officer widened his eyes as he looked at the teen for a few seconds. The black-haired teen blinked at that, he tried to make a joke but it seems that the officer dismissed his sarcasm.

"… I can think of no better reason to come to this city since I'm a big fan of Superman myself" The officer said with a friendly smile and stamped the teen's passport "I wish you good luck, son"

'_Well, at least he doesn't think I'm a delinquent anymore so… Yay?'_ He thought with a sweatdrop as he took his papers and passport from the officer.

So far Metropolis proved to has some odd balls of police officers.

* * *

_**(A Few Hours Later)**_

"Your right hook is still as mean as ever, Lance" Müller stated as he rubbed his chin with slight pain.

"You earn what you sow, old geezer" The dark-haired teen replied back with a dull tone.

After traveling throughout the city of tomorrow, the golden-eyed guy and his lawyer finally arrived to the Danvers' house. He got out of the car and with his bags reached the doorbell before him.

"Well, I guess that's the signal for my leave. Be sure to behave, Lance, I will return every few day to checkup with your progress" Müller said as he sat down in the driver's seat.

"You won't come to greet the Danvers?" Lance questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, ya will be fine by your own" The dark-skinned man said nonchalantly as he waved his hand. "_Aufidense!_" Müller said with a grin as he took his leave.

"Yeah sure, bye" Lance rolled his eyes with a faint smirk as he saw the car's outline fading at the horizon.

Taking a deep breath, he rang the doorbell and waited at the door but after a few seconds no one came out of the house to greet him so he rang the doorbell again… And no one appeared, again.

_DING! DING! DING!_

After another 3 more tries, he grew annoyed by the lack of reaction but he kept his cool. "Ok, maybe they are not in" He said calmly, he wouldn't be surprised if they had to leave the house because everyone has needs. He rang the doorbell one last time and (finally) someone appeared before him.

This person was a tall (though she was shorter than him by a couple of inches) teenage girl with blue eyes and short, blonde hair that came down to about her neck. She wore a dark-blue t-shirt under a black jacket, grey pants and combat boots. He could also tell that she worked out judging from how her biceps seemed to be bulged in her jacket's sleeves… And he couldn't help but notice the (more-than-modest) _proportions_ of the girl. Her breasts were quite large, her hips were wide and has strong legs.

According to the info provided to him by his Lawyer, she was the daughter of Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers – Kara Danvers.

"Hi, I'm—" He began to introduce himself but the attractive and muscular girl interrupted him.

"We're not interested in whatever you are selling buddy, so piss off" She said before slamming the door in his face.

'… _Great, now I'll have to deal with a rebellious and rude teenage girl'_ The black-haired teen was slightly surprise _and _annoyed by the girl's rudeness but then again, he should have see that coming since she looked like a rebel teen and he was one to talk.

Regardless, he still needed to enter even if this girl liked it or not, it was his (apparent) new home after all. He reached for the doorbell one more time and pressed it, and the young woman opened the door— this time with an irritated look.

"Ugh, I already told you that we weren't in—" Before she could finish, the male teen interrupted her.

"I know, don't care. My name is Lance and I'm not a deliveryman nor a pizza guy, darling and I'm the teen adopted by your parents" He said with a flat look while fighting to stop the girl from slamming the door again, and damn she was very _very_ strong.

"What…? Nobody said anything about that to me. You must have the wrong address, pal, so leave now" Kara said with annoyance as she tried to close the door, only to (slightly) widen her eyes when she notice that the door wasn't moving a centimeter even when she was using her strength to close it.

"Nope, this is the address I received from my lawyer. So, unless your last name isn't Danvers, I'm going in even you don't like it, honey" Lance replied back without any intention of leaving.

The girl frowned at the nickname and she was going to refute— or perhaps try to snap his neck— but they both heard a voice coming from behind the blonde.

"Kara, who is at the door?" And then Mrs. Danvers appeared at the door.

"Some random guy claiming to be a so-called kid you adopted" Kara grunted while still pressing the door "Could you said to him that he got the wrong ad—"

"Oh, Lance! It's nice to meet you after so many months! We're expecting you!" Mrs. Danvers exclaimed cheerfully, much to Kara's shock and Lance's amusement.

"Wait what?!" Kara asked in surprise as she stared at her mother with an incredulous look, waiting for an explanation. "What do you mean 'expecting'?! You didn't tell me about this!" Kara exclaimed in slight shock.

"Yes we did, sweetie. Did you remember the conversation we had a few months ago?" Mrs. Danvers asked tilting her head.

* * *

_**(Flashback: Months Earlier)**_

_Kara was listening to rock music at the highest volume with her headphones on in her room, rocking out to the loud music, complete with headbanging and air guitar. At that moment the door opened up and Mrs. Danvers poked her head in._

_"Oh Kara, nice timing! Your father and I have something to tell you!" Mrs. Danvers said with her usual smile._

_"Let's do it!" The blonde girl yelled out with a rebellious look as she ignored the woman's voice and kept hearing her music._

_It wasn't like her parents realized that though._

_"Remember when we traveled to that city a few weeks ago?" asked Mrs. Danvers_

_"Yeah!" Kara replied, completely oblivious to the question._

_"Oh, that's good. Well, I just wanted to tell you that your mother I met an interesting guy of your age and we decided to give him a home since he is all lonely. His name is Lance Le Fay and you'll have to share your room with him" Mr. Danvers added._

_"Rock ON!" Kara screamed._

_"Oh, so you're ok with it? That's wonderful to hear sweetie! He'll be here next Sunday. Hope you two behave" said Mrs. Danvers before leaving._

_Kara stopped her rocking and looked around. She saw that she was alone. She shrugged before going back to headbanging._

* * *

_**(Now)**_

[…]

Both Kara and Lance went wide-eyed as they heard Mrs Danvers' story and they were surprised to say the least... Their surprises were for different circumstances though.

Speaking of which, Kara was shocked as he widened her eyes in horror. Of all the times she could've ignored her mom, it had to be the one time she was going to have to share her room with a teenage boy around her age! And he was gonna be her (foster) brother on top of that!? That's unacceptable and preposterous!

Lance on the other hand, he was more puzzled than surprised as he tried to picture how the heck this girl could be so careless. It seems like she was not the sharpest knife in the room.

"Well, this must be embarrassing for you. I bet I'm right, darling" The golden-eyed teen commented with an amused expression as he let out a chuckle.

"You've got to be kidding me! I'm not sharing my room with him!" Kara said pointing at Lance, who was still standing outside completely unfazed, if anything he was enjoying her embarrassment!

"I'm sorry Kara, but we can't turn him away now that all paperwork is done. He's already here and we're going to receive him with open arms. Come inside, Lance. You must be exhausted from such a long flight" Mrs. Danvers said

"Many thanks, Mrs. Danvers" Lance said politely, bowing in gratitude like a true gentleman (which was a huge contrast with his earlier attitude) before entering the house.

"Hm!" Kara could only huff in annoyance. She wasn't against having a boy around her. She just had a problem with them staying in her room without her permission… And this guy was being a pain in the ass.

Mrs. Danvers gave Lance a short tour of the house while Kara followed behind them.

"And this is the room where you'll be staying, Lance. I hope you don't mind sharing with Kara" Mrs. Danvers said cheerfully as if there was nothing wrong with the situation.

"I see… Well, it's not the first time I have a roommate so there wouldn't be much complications" He replied with a nod.

"That's good to hear. So, if you have any problems you can tell me or my husband" The woman said with a friendly smile.

"I have a problem with this! I have a major problem with this!" exclaimed Kara as if her mother didn't listen to her.

"Now sweetie, you know that your father and I love and support you in everything you do. However, given your recent problems at school, you'll have to do this to teach you some responsibility" Mrs. Danvers said making Kara shut up and pout. "Besides, his previous school said that Lance was a model student, a genius if I may add. You could learn a thing or two from him since he's gonna be with us for a few years" She said adjusting her glasses.

"Heh, don't take this as an offend ma'am but this girl needs to learn more than 'one or two things' if you ask" Lance muttered with a smirk, completely oblivious that the blonde girl heard him perfectly.

"Well, I got to run to the store to pick up some groceries. You two should use this time to get to know each other. Have fun, but not too much," Mrs. Danvers said leaving the two teens alone.

Lance and Kara were left in an awkward silence. He just shrugged and tried to unpack his belongings but he felt a chill down to his spine. It was Kara who was glaring at him with murderer's eyes and for an instant he could have swear that her eyes turned red.

"… Do you want to bed me or something?" He couldn't help but ask with a sly grin but after seeing the girl angry look he just sighed and scratched the back of his head "Listen, sweetie, and think we began with the wrong foot so let's start over. My name is Lance Le—" Lance was immediately silenced by Kara appearing before him and slamming her palm into the wall behind him.

"Listen, pal; you may be living under the same roof as me, but don't think for a second that we're friends. This is my room, and I know most kids our age only have one thing running through their minds." said Kara before getting out some duct tape and drawing a line that separated a small corner from the rest of the room. "This is your side of the room, and this is mine. So, if you touch any of my stuff, I'll pound you into dust. Clear?" She asked trying to scare him.

But to her surprise (and annoyance) he remained unfazed and just yawned "Yeah yeah… Whatever you said, honey" He answered with a bored tone making her growl in anger but she decided to leave the room.

"And don't call me honey!" She hissed.

"Sure, dully noted… Darling~" He shot back with a wink.

"Ugh! Just don't mess with me!" Kara let out another growl and slammed the door, and breaking it slightly judging by the cracks on its surface.

"Yare yare… What a troublesome woman" Lance let out a tired sigh, he hadn't been in Metropolis for a day and he had already been threatened… Meh.

"Well, nothing I can do about it now. I guess she will chill out tomorrow… Or not— But it's not my problem as long as my school life will not be plagued with bizarre things" Lance muttered to himself before he began unpacking his bags.

He REALLY has not the slightest idea of what will happen the next day.

* * *

**Author Notes: Well fellas this all for today and before you can say anything I'll explain a few things regarding this story and the others.**

**NO! I'm NOT gonna delete them, if anything I will simply make some modifications here and there to fix several mistake from my part when I wrote the chapters. This story is the first one and in the next chapter I'll expand Lance's backstory a bit more and make him more "realistic" because to be honest with you his attitude needs more substance.**

**Right now I revealed his surname, Le Fay— and yes! He is the son of **_**THAT **_**woman but his past will remain as a mystery for the next chapters until the time comes!**

**Regarding the other stories, they will suffer some modifications too, though they wouldn't change much.**

**Now—! I'll give you a small summary of Lance's profile.**

**Name:**** Lance Le Fay**

**Age:**** 15 years-old**

**Birthday:**** April 7**

**Height/Weight:**** 6ft 2in / 180lbs**

**Appearance:****He was a tall young man with spiky black hair and bright yellow eyes with slit pupils and a cut-scar on his left brow; he also has a lean but muscular physique and alabaster skin. He wore a deep blue jacket with a sandy yellow t-shirt, long brown pants and dark boots.**


End file.
